sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Υπερκαινοφανής Αστέρας
Υπερκαινοφανής supernova thumb|300px| [[Αστρική Κύρια Ακολουθία ---- Ειδικοί Φασματικοί Αστέρες Ειδικοί Αστέρες ]] thumb|300px| [[Αστροφυσική ---- Αστρική Εξέλιξη Ειδικοί Αστέρες ---- Νεφέλωμα (Nebula) Πρωταστέρας (Protostar) ---- Δι-υπέρ-Γίγας Αστέρας (Hypergiant Star) (Type: O) Υπερ-Γίγας Αστέρας (Supergiant Star) (Type: I) Λαμπρός Γίγας Αστέρας (Bright Giant Star) (Type: II) Γίγας Αστέρας (Giant Star) (Type: III) Υπο-Γίγας Αστέρας (Subgiant Star) (Type: IV) Νάνος Αστέρας (Dwarf Star) (Type: V) Υπο-Νάνος Αστέρας (Subdwarf Star) (Type: VI) Λευκός Νάνος Αστέρας (White Dwarf Star) (Type: VI) ---- Κυανός Γίγας Αστέρας (Blue Giant Star) Ερυθρός Γίγας Αστέρας (Red Giant Star) Κυανός Νάνος Αστέρας (Blue Dwarf Star) Ερυθρός Νάνος Αστέρας (Red Dwarf Star) Καστανός Νάνος Αστέρας (Brown Dwarf Star) Μέλας Νάνος Αστέρας (Black Dwarf Star) ---- Μεταβλητός Αστέρας (Variable star) ---- Καινοφανής Αστέρας (Nova Star) Υπερκαινοφανής Αστέρας (Super Nova Star) ---- Νετρονικός Αστέρας (Neutron Star) Κυρκονικός Αστέρας (Quark Star) Λεπτονικός Αστέρας (Electroweak Star) Βοσονικός Αστέρας (Boson Star) Πρεονικός Αστέρας (Preon Star) ---- Βαρυταστέρας (Gravastar) Μαγναστέρας (Magnetar) ---- Σκοτεινός Ενεργειακός Αστέρας (Dark Energy Star) Σκοτεινός Υλικός Αστέρας (Dark Matter Star) ---- Σιδηραστέρας (Iron Star) Αστέρας Planck (Planck Star) ---- Φαιά Οπή (Gray Hole) Μελανή Οπή (Black Hole) Αστρική Μελανή Οπή (Stellar Black Hole) ]] .]] .]] .]] .]] SN1987A.]] στο κέντρο (ως υπόλειμμα της έκρηξης) Νετρονικός Αστέρας ]] του Υπερκαινοφανής Ν49]] - Είναι ένα Ουράνιο Σώμα. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Υπερκαινοφανής Αστέρας " σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " αστέρας". Εισαγωγή Πρόκειται για έναν εκρηκτικώς μεταβλητό αστέρα, έναν αστέρα δηλαδή που χαρακτηρίζεται από απότομη μεταβολή της φωτεινότητας και της φαινόμενης λαμπρότητάς του. Κατά την περίοδο της εκρηκτικής του ανάλαμψης μπορεί να αυξήσει την φαινόμενη λαμπρότητά του μέχρι και 20 μεγέθη. Οι υπερκαινοφανείς αστέρες (supernova) οφείλουν το όνομά τους στον αστρονόμο Τύχωνα Μπραχέ (Tycho Brahé ), ο οποίος εντόπισε τον λαμπρό αστέρα που φέρει το όνομά του και που αποτελούσε ανάλαμψη υπερκαινοφανούς που συνέβη το 1572 μ.Χ., στην περιοχή του αστερισμού της Κασσιόπης . Ο Μπραχέ δημοσίευσε τις παρατηρήσεις του το ίδιο έτος, στο περιοδικό Astronomiae Instauratae Progymnasmata. Αργότερα (1573) συνέγραψε για το θέμα αυτό ένα μικρό βιβλίο με τίτλο «De Nova Stella» (Για το Νέο Αστέρα) καθώς ο ίδιος, όπως και οι λοιποί αστρονόμοι της εποχής του, πίστευαν ότι το φαινόμενο αυτό συνδέεται με την δημιουργία ενός νέου αστέρα. Η βίαιη και μεγαλειώδης έκρηξη ενός υπερκαινοφανούς είναι ένα τεράστιας ισχύος φαινόμενο καθώς απελευθερώνει μεγάλα ποσά ηλεκτρομαγνητικής και κινητικής ενέργειας . Η εμφάνιση ενός υπερκαινοφανούς (supernova) είναι αιφνίδια, συνήθως σε κάποιο σημείο που υπήρχε ένα κοινό αστέρι. Η λαμπρότητά του αυξάνει σε μερικές ώρες ή ημέρες και εν συνεχεία ελλαττώνεται βαθμιαία, με χρόνο ημιζωής της τάξης των 100 περίπου ημερών. Η Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Ενέργεια που ακτινοβολείται σε λίγες μόνο ημέρες, είναι συγκρίσιμη με την ενέργεια που ακτινοβολεί ο Ήλιος σε όλη τη διάρκεια της ζωής του που βρίσκεται στην Κύρια Ακολουθία . Την έκρηξη συνοδεύει μια τεράστιας κλίμακας εκτόξευση ύλης γύρω από τον αστέρα (που πιθανότατα μπορεί να φτάσει έως και τις 10 ηλιακές μάζες). Έτσι σχηματίζεται ένα σφαιρωτό κέλυφος το οποίο διαστέλλεται με μεγάλη ταχύτητα. Η Κινητική Ενέργεια του κελύφους είναι δεκαπλάσια της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ενέργειας που εκλύεται κατά την έκρηξη. Επιπροσθέτως, ένα μεγάλο ποσό ενέργειας (εκατονταπλάσιο της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής) μεταφέρεται από τα νετρίνα, τα οποία εγκαταλείπουν τον supernova στο αρχικό στάδιο της έκρηξης. Η δομή του αστέρα καταστρέφεται ολοκληρωτικά. Έτσι, παρόλο που γίνεται ορατός με γυμνό οφθαλμό, δημιουργώντας αρχικά, όπως είδαμε, στους αστρονόμους την εντύπωση ότι κάποιος νέος Αστέρας] γεννάται, αντίθετα όμως, η κατακλυσμική έκρηξη που κοστίζει στο Αστέρα το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της μάζας και της ενέργειάς του, ουσιαστικά σηματοδοτεί τον θάνατό του. Τα υπολείμματα υπερκαινοφανών εκπέµπουν στο φάσμα των ακτίνων Χ, κάτι που οφείλεται σε θερµική ακτινοβολία πέδης, λόγω της θέρμανσης που έχει επιφέρει το κύµα κρούσης (shock wave) του υπερκαινοφανούς. Πρόσφατα ανιχνεύτηκε ακτινοβολία που οφείλεται σε μη θερμική εκπομπή σχετικιστικών ηλεκτρονίων (σύγχροτρο και αντίστροφη σκέδαση Compton). Ταξινομία Με βάση την καμπύλη φωτός και το ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Φάσμα τους, οι υπερκαινοφανείς χωρίζονται γενικά σε δύο μεγάλες κατηγορίες: #Υπερκαινοφανείς τύπου Ιa. Δημιουργούνται από προσαύξηση μάζας σε συστήματα διπλών αστέρων. Παρατηρείται έλλειψη φασματικών γραμμών Υδρογόνου (Η) στο φάσμα τους. #Υπερκαινοφανείς τύπου ΙΙ, Ιb, Ιc. Δημιουργούνται έπειτα από εξάντληση πυρηνικών καυσίμων σε μοναχικούς αστέρες μεγάλης μάζας. Στο φάσμα των υπερκαινοφανών τύπου ΙΙ παρατηρούνται φασματικές γραμμές Υδρογόνου (H) ενώ αντίθετα στο φάσμα των Υπερκαινοφανών τύπου Ιb/c παρατηρείται έλλειψη φασματικών γραμμών Υδρογόνου (Η) και Ηλίου (He). Οι ερευνητές πιστεύουν ότι οι υπερκαινοφανείς που ανήκουν στον τύπο Ιa, παρουσιάζουν την ίδια λαμπρότητα, κάτι που χρησιμοποιείται για την ακριβή καταμέτρηση μεγάλων αποστάσεων στο Σύμπαν. Το γεγονός αυτό (και μαζί του οι κοσμικές αποστάσεις και όσα γνωρίζουμε για τους υπερκαινοφανείς) τέθηκε υπό αμφισβήτηση από την ανακάλυψη του SN 2003fg (Champagne Supernova), τον Απρίλιο του 2003, ο οποίος είχε διπλάσια λαμπρότητα της αναμενόμενης και μάζα μεγαλύτερη του Ορίου Chandrasekhar (~2 ηλιακές μάζες). Ευτυχώς, καθώς φαίνεται, ο υπερκαινοφανής αυτός αποτελεί μαλλον εξαίρεση για τους υπερκαινοφανείς τύπου Ia, παρά κανόνα.[The Weirdest Type Ia Supernova Yet: Supernova Legacy Survey Finds a Superbright, Supermassive Type Ia Supernova in a Young Galaxy Ας σημειωθεί ότι σε κάποια σημεία του ουράνιου στερεώματος έχουν εντοπιστεί υπερκαινοφανείς που δεν ταξινομούνται σε καμία από τις παραπάνω κατηγορίες, όπως ο SN 2005E, ο οποίος εντοπίσθηκε το 2005. Η έκρηξή του απελευθέρωσε τεράστιες ποσόσητες Τιτανίου και Ασβεστίου στον μεσοαστρικό χώρο. Ο τύπος αυτός υπερκαινοφανών θα μπορούσε να εξηγήσει την μεγάλη συγκέντρωση ασβεστίου στο Σύμπαν, που αποτελεί μυστήριο για τους αστρονόμους, αφού δεν μπορεί να ερμηνευτεί από τις εκρήξεις που ανήκουν στους τύπους που προαναφέρθηκαν.Demise of a star under surprising circumstancesBizarre supernova breaks all the rules Μηχανισμός Έκρηξης Υπερκαινοφανούς Η εξήγηση της έκρηξης των υπερκαινοφανών, της ύστατης ουσιαστικά προσπάθειας των μεγάλων αστέρων να αποφύγουν την ολοκληρωτική Βαρυτική Κατάρρευση εκτοξεύοντας μεγάλες ποσότητες ύλης στον Μεσοαστρικό Χώρο, αποδείχθηκε μια επίπονη διαδικασία για τους επιστήμονες, αποτελώντας μυστήριο για την Αστροφυσική. Η χρήση των υπερυπολογιστών συντέλεσε αποφασιστικά στην θεωρητική παρακολούθηση της συμπεριφοράς των εσωτερικών φλοιών των Αστέρων, στα τελευταία στάδια της ζωής τους. Έχουν προταθεί διάφορες θεωρίες οι οποίες αναφέρονται τόσο στην εξέλιξη μοναχικών αστέρων μεγάλης μάζας (Υπερκαινοφανείς τύπου Ib, Ic, ΙΙ), όσο και στην εξέλιξη διπλών αστρικών συστημάτων (Υπερκαινοφανείς τύπου Ιa). Η πρώτη από αυτές προτάθηκε το 1934 από τους αστροφυσικούς Walter Baade και Fritz Zwicky. Παρ' όλα αυτά πρέπει να τονιστεί ότι ο φυσικός μηχανισμός έκρηξης των υπερκαινοφανών δεν είναι ακόμη απολύτως διαφανής. Εξέλιξη μοναχικού αστέρα μεγάλης μάζας (Υπερκαινοφανής τύπου II, Ib/c) Για μεμονωμένους Αστέρες με μάζα από 5 έως και 10 φορές αυτήν του Ήλιου, φαίνεται ότι η έκρηξη είναι αποτέλεσμα της σύντηξης του άνθρακα στον κεντρικό πυρήνα σύμφωνα με τις εξισώσεις: 6C12 + 6C12 → 12Mg24 6C12 + 6C12 → 10Ne20 + 2He4 6C12 + 2He4 → 8Ο16 Οι αντιδράσεις αυτές απελευθερώνουν μεγάλα ποσά ενέργειας. Επειδή γίνονται με ολοένα επιταχυνόμενο ρυθμό, οδηγούν στην έκρηξη του άστρου και συγκεκριμένα σε υπερκαινοφανή τύπου ΙΙ. Αν ο πυρήνας του άστρου δεν διαλυθεί με την βίαιη αυτή έκρηξη, το κομμάτι του που απομένει, εξελίσσεται συνήθως σε έναν αστέρα νετρονίων. Για τους μεγαλύτερους Αστέρες, με μάζα που υπερβαίνει τις 10 ηλιακές μάζες, τα πράγματα βαίνουν διαφορετικά. Όταν ένα τέτοιο Άστρο εξαντλήσει όλα τα ενεργειακά του αποθέματα, έχει δημιουργήσει έναν πυρήνα αδρανούς σιδήρου, με μάζα μεγαλύτερη από το όριο Chandrasekhar. Εφόσον η βαρυτική πίεση δεν αντισταθμίζεται πλέον από την πίεση της ακτινοβολίας, η Υδροστατική Ισορροπία του πυρήνα διαταράσσεται (στα εξωτερικά στρώματα του αστέρα διατηρείται καθώς καίγονται εκεί ελαφρύτερα στοιχεία) και αρχίζει μια ταχεία Βαρυτική Κατάρρευση, που έχει ως αποτέλεσμα την υπερσυμπύκνωση της ύλης σε αυτόν και την υπερθέρμανση του άστρου σε θερμοκρασίες που ξεπερνούν τους8·109 Κ. Ο σίδηρος φωτοδιασπάται σε σωματίδια α και νετρόνια σύμφωνα με την εξίσωση 26Fe56 + hν → 132He4 + 4n. Στη συνέχεια φωτοδιασπάται και το ήλιο: 2He4 + hν → 2p + 2n + 2e-. Οι παραπάνω αντιδράσεις αυτές είναι έντονα ενδόθερμες, δηλαδή απορροφούν ενέργεια, γεγονός που επιφέρει παύση της αύξησης της θερμοκρασίας και της πίεσης στον πυρήνα και επιτάχυνση της βαρυτικής κατάρρευσης, που διαρκεί μόλις λίγα δευτερόλεπτα. Αν η μάζα του Αστέρα είναι μικρότερη των 25 ηλιακών μαζών (όριο σχηματισμού μελανής οπής) τότε η πορεία που ακολουθεί το Άστρο μέχρι την μεγαλειώδη του ανάλαμψη εξελίσσεται ραγδαία. Τα ηλεκτρόνια που συμπεριφέρονται πλέον σχετικιστικά «συμπιέζονται» στον πυρήνα κι ενώνονται με τα πρωτόνια σχηματίζοντας νετρόνια και νετρίνα: p + e → n + ν. Τα νετρίνα που διαφεύγουν μεταφέρουν ενέργεια προς τα εξω επιταχύνοντας ακόμη περισσότερο την βαρυτική κατάρρευση του αστρικού πυρήνα. H πυκνότητα των κεντρικών περιοχών φτάνει τα 4•1014 Kg•m-3, όριο στο οποίο η ύλη γίνεται αρκετά αδιαφανής ακόμη και για τα νετρίνα, τα οποία εγκλωβίζονται προσωρινά μέσα στον πυρήνα. Εφόσον όμως τα νετρίνα ήταν αυτά που μετέφεραν το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της ενέργειας του Αστέρα στο περιβάλλον του, με την παγίδευσή τους, ο μηχανισμός διάχυσης της ενέργειας επιβραδύνεται σημαντικά. Η πίεση του εκφυλισμένου αερίου νετρονίων που έχει πλέον δημιουργηθεί στον πυρήνα σταματά την βαρυτική του κατάρρευση. Τα εξωτερικά στρώματα του αστέρα αρχίζουν τώρα να καταρρέουν προς τον «σκληρό», εκφυλισμένο πυρήνα (με ταχύτητες που φθάνουν τα 70.000 km/sec). Η ανάκρουση των καταρρέοντων εξωτερικών αέριων στρωμάτων του αστέρα από τον πυρήνα, η απότομη απελευθέρωση βαρυτικής ενέργειας (λόγω της κατακλυσμιαίας βαρυτικής κατάρρευσης) και τα νετρίνα (που τελικά καταφέρνουν να είναι οι πρώτοι «δραπέτες» από το σκηνικό της καταστροφής), δημιουργούν ένα τεράστιας ισχύος κρουστικό κύμα (shock wave), που μεταδίδεται ταχυτατα προς τα έξω, προκαλώντας έκρηξη της ύλης γύρω από τον πυρήνα. Η έκρηξη αυτή παρασύρει οριστικά προς το διάστημα ακόμη και τα τα εξωτερικά στρώματα του αστέρα. Η αύξηση της θερμοκρασίας λόγω του κρουστικού κύματος είναι τεράστια. Σε αυτές τις συνθήκες είναι δυνατή η πραγματοποίηση των ενδόθερμων πυρηνικών αντιδράσεων σύνθεσης βαρύτερων του σιδήρου στοιχείων. Το κεντρικό τμήμα του αρχικού πυρήνα που απομένει της έκρηξης, συνήθως εξελίσσεται σε Αστέρα Νετρονίων. Εξέλιξη κλειστού δυαδικού συστήματος αστέρων (Υπερκαινοφανής τύπου Ia) Για τους υπερκαινοφανείς τύπου Ιa, η θεωρία προτείνει ότι προέρχονται από διπλά συστήματα αστέρων από τα οποία ο πρωτεύων είναι ένας Λευκός Νάνος Άνθρακα – Οξυγόνου και ο δευτερεύων ένας ενήλικας αστέρας της Κύριας Ακολουθίας ή ένας Ερυθρός Γίγας. Μετά από μία μακρόχρονη ροή μάζας από τον συνοδό αστέρα προς τον λευκό νάνο (διάρκειας εκατομυρίων ετών), και πιθανότατα αμέτρητες καινοφανείς αναλάμψεις, η μάζα του λευκού νάνου αυξάνεται αργά. Αυτό προκαλεί την συστολή του αστέρα και την άνοδο της θερμοκρασίας του. Η πίεση της βαρύτητας διαρκώς αυξάνεται μέχρι το σημείο εκείνο στο οποίο ακόμη και η πίεση των εκφυλισμένων ηλεκτρονίων δεν μπορεί να την εξισορροπήσει. Το σημείο οριοθετεί την μέγιστη προσαύξηση μάζας του λευκού νάνου και είναι το γνωστό όριο Chandrasekhar (1,4 ηλιακές μάζες). Μόλις ο αστέρας περάσει το όριο αυτό, αρχίζει ταχεία βαρυτική κατάρρευση. Η μετατροπή βαρυτικής δυναμικής ενέργειας σε θερμική αυξάνει τη θερμοκρασία στους 6·108 K, οπότε αναφλέγεται ο Άνθρακας. Η ανάφλεξη είναι ουσιαστικά ανεξέλεγκτη, με την αύξηση της θερμοκρασίας του αστέρα και την αύξηση του ρυθμού των θερμοπυρηνικών αντιδράσεων να αλληλοτροφοδοτούνται. Η ειδοποιός διαφορά σε σχέση με την καινοφανή θερμοπυρηνική ανάφλεξη είναι ότι ενώ αυτή συμβαίνει σε ένα λεπτό επιφανειακό στρώμα του λευκού νάνου, η ανάφλεξη του άνθρακα στον υποψήφιο υπερκαινοφανή εκτείνεται σε ολόκληρο τον λευκό νάνο, ο οποίος -έστω και προσωρινά- μοιάζει να αναγεννάται. Μέσα σε ένα δευτερόλεπτο ολόκληρος ο αστέρας αναφλέγεται. Οι ταχείες αντιδράσεις σύντηξης μετατρέπουν ένα μεγάλο κλάσμα της μάζας του άστρου σε βαρύτερα στοιχεία όπως ο σίδηρος και το Νικέλιο. Η supernova Ia έκρηξη εκτοξεύει τα θραύσματα του λευκού νάνου στο διάστημα, με ταχύτητες που υπερβαίνουν τα 20.000 km/s. Ο κύριος αστέρας καταστρέφεται εντελώς, αφήνοντας τον συνοδό αστέρα να συνεχίσει, ως μοναχικός γίγαντας, την εξέλιξή του προς τον ήρεμο θάνατο ενός λευκού νάνου. Η σημασία των εκρηκτικώς μεταβλητών supernova αστέρων Αν θα ήθελε κάποιος να επισημάνει την σημασία των υπερκαινοφανών για την ζωή μας, δεν θα ήταν καθόλου υπερβολικό να πει πως σε αυτά ακριβώς τα ουράνια σώματα οφείλουμε την ύπαρξή μας. Πράγματι η θεωρία επισημαίνει ότι τα μόνα στοιχεία που ήταν δυνατόν να συντεθούν στα πρώτα στάδια της δημιουργίας του Σύμπαντος, ήταν το Υδρογόνο (Η) και το Ήλιο (He). Οι μοναδικές περιοχές του γνωστού Σύμπαντος στις οποίες δημιουργούνται τα βαρύτερα στοιχεία, εντοπίζονται στο εσωτερικό των άστρων. Και ο καλύτερος τρόπος να διασκορπιστούν στον μεσοαστρικό χώρο, είναι οι εκρήξεις των υπερκαινοφανών αστέρων. Εξάλλου, η συμπίεση του μεσοαστρικού αερίου από τα ωστικά κύματα που παράγονται κατά τις εκρήξεις των υπερκαινοφανών, είναι δυνατόν να αποτελέσει την απαρχή για την δημιουργία νέων αστέρων. Εφόσον λοιπόν γνωρίζουμε ότι από αυτό ακριβώς το μεσοαστρικό αέριο σχηματίζονται οι νέες γενεές Αστέρων (όπως ο Ήλιος) με συστήματα Πλανητών (όπως η Γη), είναι προφανές ότι όλα τα βαριά μέταλλα τα οποία συναντάμε στο ηλιακό σύστημα, και συγκεκριμένα στη Γη, και τα οποία είναι άμεσα συνεδεμένα με τη μορφή του Σύμπαντος και με αυτήν την εμφάνιση της ζωής, είναι προϊόντα κάποιου (ή κάποιων) υπερκαινοφανούς αστέρα που εξερράγη πάρα πολλά έτη πριν στην γειτονιά μας. Συνεπώς δεν αποτελεί καθόλου σχήμα λόγου η φράση «ο άνθρωπος και όλα τα υλικά συνίστανται από αστερόσκονη». Η «υπερκαινοφανής» απειλή Δεν θα ήταν καθόλου παρακινδυνευμένο να αναφερθεί ότι ένας κοντινός στην Γη υπερκαινοφανής αστέρας θα μπορούσε με την ανάλαμψή του να την καταστρέψει. Μάλιστα ο κίνδυνος εξαφάνισης της ζωής στη Γη από ένα τέτοιο γεγονός, έχει καταταχθεί στα δέκα πλέον «επικίνδυνα» ενδεχόμενα. Όμως, όπως φαίνεται, έχει σχετικά μικρή πιθανότητα να συμβεί και χρονικά τοποθετείται στο απώτατο μέλλον. Όπως έχει προαναφερθεί, η έκρηξη ενός supernova απελευθερώνει στον μεσοαστρικό χώρο τεράστια ποσά ύλης και ενέργειας. Η Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Ενέργεια που ακτινοβολείται κείται τόσο στην ορατή περιοχή του φάσματος, όσο και στην περιοχή των υπεριωδών ακτίνων καθώς και των ακτίνων Χ και γ. Έτσι λοιπόν, μια τέτοιας ισχύος έκρηξη σε έναν μεταβλητό Αστέρα, που βρίσκεται σε απόσταση, από την Γη, μικρότερη των 25 ετών φωτός (όριο ασφαλείας σύμφωνα με τις εκτιμήσεις της ΝΑSA, το οποίο ενέχει μεγάλο περιθώριο σφάλματος και διαφέρει αρκετά σε διάφορες πηγές βιβλιογραφίας), είναι δυνατόν να καταστρέψει το στρώμα του όζοντος στην Στρατόσφαιρα, το οποίο αποτελεί το προστατευτικό φίλτρο της Γης στην Υπεριώδη Ακτινοβολία. Κάτι τέτοιο θα ήταν ιδιαίτερα επικίνδυνο για την Γήινη Βιόσφαιρα καθώς, χωρίς το φίλτρο αυτό, οι οργανισμοί που ζουν στην ξηρά και σε ρηχά ύδατα, είναι εκτεθειμένοι στις υπεριώδεις ακτίνες, οι οποίες είναι καταστροφικές για την δομή του DNA, προκαλώντας ανεπίστροφες γενετικές μεταλλάξεις. Για τον λόγο αυτό, κάποιοι ερευνητές συνδέουν τη μαζική εξαφάνιση που συνέβη στο τέλος της Ορδοβίκιας Περιόδου (περίπου 440-450 εκατομμύρια έτη πριν) με την ανάλαμψη ενός supernova στη γειτονιά του Ήλιου, χωρίς ωστόσο να υπάρχουν πειστικές αποδείξεις προς τούτο. Σύμφωνα με τον Narciso Benitez του Πανεπιστημίου Johns Hopkins στις ΗΠΑ, οι εκρήξεις υπερκαινοφανών, που συνέβησαν περί τα 2 εκατομμύρια έτη πριν, στο διαστρικό νέφος Sco-Cen (το οποίο υποχωρεί στην κατεύθυνση των αστερισμών Σκορπιού – Κενταύρου και την εποχή εκείνη απείχε 130 έτη φωτός από την Γη), ήταν εκείνες που προκάλεσαν κατακλυσμικές αλλαγές στο Γήινο οικοσύστημα. Η μεγάλης κλίμακας θαλάσσια εξάλειψη της περιόδου εκείνης (Πλειόκαινη – Πλειστόκαινη Περίοδος) αποδίδεται από τους παλαιοντολόγους στην καταστροφή της οζονόσφαιρας από κοσμικές ακτίνες και στην επακόλουθη είσοδο στην ατμόσφαιρα υπεριώδους ακτινοβολίας. Κάτι τέτοιο ταιριάζει με το σενάριο των εικαζόμενων επιπτώσεων στη γη μιας «κοντινής» έκρηξης υπερκαινοφανούς και ενισχύεται από τις αποθέσεις ραδιενεργού Σιδήρου-60 (Fe60) σε πολύ βαθέα ιζήματα, η ηλικία των οποίων υπολογίζεται στα 2 εκατομμύρια έτη. Το συγκεκριμένο ισότοπο του σιδήρου, σύμφωνα με τους επιστήμονες, δεν υπήρχε στη Γη αλλά οφείλεται στις εκρήξεις των Υπερκαινοφανών. Ένας πολύ γνωστός σε μας υποψήφιος supernova, είναι ο ασταθής ερυθρός υπεργίγαντας Βετελγόζης (Betelgeuse), ο οποίος βρίσκεται σε απόσταση περίπου 640 ετών φωτός από την Γη. Ένας άλλος σημαντικός αλλά ασυνήθιστος υποψήφιος, είναι ο αστέρας Ήτα, στον αστερισμό της Τρόπιδος, σε απόσταση 7.500 ετών φωτώς από την Γη. Ο τεράστιος αυτός αστέρας που έχει μάζα περίπου 120 φορές τη μάζα του Ηλίου, βρίσκεται σε κατάσταση ισχυρής αστάθειας και αναμένεται «σύντομα» να εκραγεί ως υπερκαινοφανής. Ο υπερκαινοφανής του Ταύρου Στις 4 Ιουλίου του 1.054 μ.Χ. παρατηρήθηκε από Κινέζους αστρονόμους, μία μεγαλειώδης έκρηξη υπερκαινοφανούς, κοντά στου άστρο ζ του Ταύρου. Στα Χρονικά της Σινικής ο υπερκαινοφανής του Ταύρου αναφέρεται ως ο «επισκέπτης αστέρας». Παρατηρήθηκε από Κινέζους και Ιάπωνες αστρονόμους και θεωρείται ότι θα πρέπει να τον είχαν καταγράψει και Ινδοί αστρονόμοι. Η συστηματικότερη καταγραφή του έγινε από τον Κινέζο αστρονόμο Γιανγκ Βέι Τεκ, σύμφωνα με την οποία η φαινόμενη λαμπρότητά του ήταν μεγαλύτερη από εκείνην της Αφροδίτης. Για 23 ημέρες μετά την ανάλαμψή του ο αστέρας ήταν ορατός ακόμη και κατά τη διάρκεια της ημέρας και ορατός τη νύκτα για δύο περίπου έτη, περνώντας εν συνεχεία στην «αφάνεια». Η έκρηξη αυτή πιστεύουμε ότι δημιούργησε το γνωστό νεφέλωμα του Καρκίνου (Crab nebula, NGC 1952 Ή Μ1) με νηματώδη υφή, ορατό ακόμη και με ερασιτεχνικό τηλεσκόπιο, το οποίο απέχει από τη Γη περί τα 6.300 έτη φωτός, έχει διάμετρο περίπου 10 έτη φωτός και εξακολουθεί να διαστέλλεται με ταχύτητα της τάξης των 103 km/sec. Υπάρχουν πράγματι ισχυρές ενδείξεις ότι το συγκεκριμένο Νεφέλωμα αποτελεί υπόλειμμα (supernova remnant) του υπερκαινοφανούς του Ταύρου, όπως τα αποτελέσματα συστηματικών παρατηρήσεων και καταγραφών του Νεφελώματος του Καρκίνου, που καταδεικνύουν ότι το φως της ανάλαμψής του έφθασε στην Γη 9 αιώνες πριν. Υπέρ της άποψης αυτής συνηγορούν και οι υπολογισμοί περί του μεγέθους και της ταχύτητας διαστολής του Νεφελώματος, του διάσημου αστρονόμου Edwin Powell Hubble. Το 1968 εντοπίστηκε στο κέντρο του νεφελώματος, βόρεια του άστρου ζ του Ταύρου, αστέρας νετρονίων (pulsar), με ακτίνα 10 km και περίοδο περιστροφής 0,0331 sec. Το νεφέλωμα αποτελεί πηγή εκπομπής ακτίνων Χ. Ο «ξεχωριστός» Υπερκαινοφανής SN 1987A Εντοπίστηκε στις 24 Φεβρουαρίου 1987, από τον αστρονόμο Ian Shelton, στο Μεγάλο Νέφος του Μαγγελάνου (μικρός συνοδός γαλαξίας του Milky Way, ορατός από το Νότιο Ημισφαίριο) κοντά στο νεφέλωμα Ταραντούλα. Ο Υπερκαινοφανής αυτός αποτελεί μία από τις φωτεινότερες αναλάμψεις αστέρων τους τελευταίους 4 αιώνες, λάμποντας 108 φορές περισσότερο από τον Ήλιο. Λόγω της μικρής του απόστασης από την Γη (163.000 έτη φωτός) και του τεχνολογικού μας εξοπλισμού, αποτελεί τον πρώτο κοντινό υπερκαινοφανή που παρατηρήθηκε αναλυτικά μετά από αυτόν του Kepler (ανέλαμψε το 1604 στον αστερισμό του Οφιούχου) και τον περισσότερο μελετημένο supernova όλων των εποχών. Οι παρατηρήσεις που πραγματοποιήθηκαν σε Παγκόσμιο Επίπεδο, εντόπισαν ακτίνες γ, Κοβάλτιο (Co), Νικέλιο (Ni), Πυρίτιο (Σι), οξυγόνο (O) και άλλους βαρύτερους πυρήνες και αρχικά επιβεβαίωσαν τις θεωρητικές προβλέψεις που υποδεικνύουν πως κατά τη διάρκεια μιας υπερκαινοφανούς έκρηξης παράγονται βαρύτερα μέταλλα. Για παράδειγμα, ο ραδιενεργός σίδηρος που εκτοξεύτηκε στον μεσοαστρικό χώρο από την έκρηξη αυτή, υπολογίζεται σε 20.000 Γήινες μάζες. Επίσης, τα νετρίνα που ανιχνεύτηκαν από αυτόν τον υπερκαινοφανή, επιβεβαίωσαν την σχετική θεωρία για τις συνθήκες θερμοκρασίας και πυκνότητας που επικρατούν στο εσωτερικό ενός υπερκαινοφανή και τον τρόπο δημιουργίας ενός νετρονιακού αστέρα. Οι εικόνες από το Hubble Space Telescope αποκαλύπτουν ορισμένες ενδιαφέρουσες λεπτομέρειες: * Έναν λαμπερό αέριο δακτύλιο γύρω από το αστέρι, με διάμετρο περίπου 1 έτους φωτός. Εκτιμάται πως ο δακτύλιος δημιουργήθηκε τουλάχιστον 20.000 χρόνια πριν την ανάλαμψη του άστρου. Οι ακτίνες Χ που παρήγαγε η έκρηξη, ιόνισαν το αέριο του δακτυλίου, καθιστώντας το λαμπερό. * Δύο εξωτερικούς δακτυλίους αερίου που φωτοβολεί. * Μία κεντρική δομή σε σχήμα αλτήρα η οποία δημιουργήθηκε από δύο περιοχές θραυσμάτων στο κέντρο του αστέρα, απομακρυνόμενες η μία από την άλλη με ταχύτητα 30 εκατομμυρίων χιλιόμετρων την ώρα. * Την σύγκρουση του ωστικού κύματος της αστρικής έκρηξης με το αέριο του στενού δακτυλίου γύρω από το άστρο, η οποία προκαλεί την θέρμανση και την φωτοβολία του. Οι μετρήσεις που προβλημάτισαν τους ερευνητές ήταν αυτές που αφορούσαν στο ορατό φως που ακτινοβολούσε ο υπερκαινοφανής και το οποίο ήταν 10 φορές ασθενέστερο από το θεωρητικά προβλεπόμενο. Η άρση της αντίφασης ήρθε από το συμπέρασμα πως η συγκεκριμένη έκρηξη προήλθε από τον μπλε γίγαντα Sanduleac -69° 202a, ένα μάλλον αμυδρό για εμάς αστέρι 12ου μεγέθους, με διάμετρο 50 φορές μεγαλύτερη της ηλιακής, επιφανειακή θερμοκρασία περίπου 20.000 Κ και λαμπρότητα 100.000 μεγαλύτερη αυτής του Ήλιου. Λόγω της μεγάλης μάζας του, ο πρόδρομος αστέρας, υπολογίζεται πως είχε ηλικία 20•106 έτη, δηλαδή η εξέλιξή του ήταν ραγδαία. Καθώς στο σημείο της έκρηξης δεν έχει εντοπιστεί ακόμη αστέρας νετρονίων, οι επιστήμονες εξετάζουν δύο ενδεχόμενα: * είτε τα πυκνά νέφη σκόνης που περιβάλλουν τον σχηματισμένο αστέρα νετρονίων τον καθιστούν αόρατο σε μας, * είτε ότι ο αστέρας απορρόφησε μεγάλη ποσότητα ύλης από το περιβάλλον του, ώστε πέρασε το όριο σχηματισμού μελανής οπής. Στην περίπτωση αυτή η πίεση των νετρονίων δεν μπόρεσε να συγκρατήσει την οριστική βαρυτική κατάρρευση και ο αστέρας κατέληξε σε Μελανή Οπή (black hole).20 έτη από την υπερκαινοφανή έκρηξη 1987Α Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Υπερκαινοφανής Αστέρας * Καινοφανής Αστέρας *Μάγναστρο *αστέρας Βιβλιογραφία *Δανέζης, Μάνος & Θεοδοσίου, Στράτος: Το Σύμπαν που αγάπησα - Εισαγωγή στην Αστροφυσική, τ. Α, Δίαυλος, Αθήνα (1999) *Percy, John R.: Understanding Variable Stars, Cambridge University Press, New York (2007) *Hester, Jeff; Smith, Bradford, Blumenthal; George, Kay; Laura & Voss, Howard G.: Twenty-first century astronomy, 3rd Edition, W. W. Norton & Company, New York (2010) *Ξανθόπουλος, Βασίλης: Περί Αστέρων και Συμπάντων, Αναθεωρημένη Έκδοση, Πανεπιστημιακές Εκδόσεις Κρήτης, (Αθήνα 2011) *Diehl, Roland; Hartmann, Dieter H.; Prantzos, Nikos: Astronomy with Radioactivities, Springer, Berlin Heidelberg (2011) Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *[ ] Category:Ουράνια Σώματα Κατηγορία:Ειδικοί Αστέρες